


Scarf & Bandages!

by IronicWeeb



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twins, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb
Summary: Panty and Stocking thought they were the only angels in Daten City, but as fate has it, two more angels have transferred into the city! And into their Church! the two twin brothers, Scarf and Bandages, join Panty and Stocking's party of sexual mischief!Who knows what could happen with the Sociopath Bandages and the Cold Mannered Scarf around!
Relationships: Anarchy Panty & Anarchy Stocking, Anarchy Panty & Briefers "Brief" Rocks, Anarchy Panty/Original Character(s), Anarchy Stocking & Briefers "Brief" Rocks, Anarchy Stocking/Original Character(s), Demon Sisters/Original Character(s), Kneesocks/Briefers "Brief" Rock, Original Character(s) & Briefers "Brief" Rocks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Scarf & Bandages!

With a loud slam, Garterbelt bursts into the room and his giant figure lumbered in front of the sisters. He loomed over the slutty Panty and the Emo With Daddy Problems Stocking, then cleared his throat "Listen, you fucking sluts" he boomed "There are two more angels heading here, so you fucking who-" 

"Really!?" exclaimed Panty, excited "Are they guys? Are they hot? how big are their dicks? What's their preference in boob si-" she was cut off by Stocking giving her a firm bop on the head "Calm your libido, Slutty" she hissed, then turned to Garterbelt "Spill it, Garter" she demanded

Garterbelt looked at the two, then cleared his throat again " _As I was saying"_ he continued "There are two other angels coming here" then gave Panty a wary look "They are male, they are attractive, and I have no clue what the size of their dicks are" 

Panty was basically salivating as she laid her head on the table "BUT! One is a sociopath and Im pretty sure the other one was raised by bricks" he quipped sourly. Then he turned to the opened door "Alright, dipshits! Get in here!" he ordered.

As if glitter was spread around the room, two EXTREMELY hot guys walked into the room. One was an average height, blonde with a sharp smile and was only wearing a tank top and basketball shorts, exposing his _succulent, meaty, biceps_ which was unfortunately covered by bandages, but served Panty's imagination well as she slobbered over those muscles.

The other had jet black hair and a large red scarf covering most of his face, his features were softer and his body wasn't as muscular. But he was taller and better looking than the other. He wore a grey hoodie and black jeans, He also seemed to have trouble making eye contact and stared at the floor for most of the time. 

Meanwhile, Panty's panties were basically facing their own Great Flood. She could barely stand as her breath became hard and shallow, slobbering like a thirsty dog on a hot summer day. Though, Stocking couldn't seem to get enough of the black-haired guy, not like anyone one would blame her. He was a good looking dude who always hides his face with a scarf and wears black clothing and was socially awkward. That kind of guy was exactly her type. 

The blonde grinned and gave them a wink and a wave "Hey there! Im bandage!" he said brightly, then wrapped his arm around the black-haired guy "And this my brother's name is Scarf! Pleased to meetcha' two!"

Scarf made a noise similar to an annoyed huff and seemed to retreat his head into his scarf like a turtle. 

Garterbelt turned to the two and gave them a glare "Well, What're you two waiting for? show off your weapons" he commanded, Bandage grinned and nodded "Will do, Garterfuck!" Said Bandage, laughing

Scarf made another noise and yanked off his scarf, revealing his intoxicating features. Panty seemed to be drowning in a tidal wave of her own spunk and Stocking was bleeding out through her nose, the two looked at them, eagerly waiting for them to show off their abilities. 

Bandage went through his transformation sequence, his tank top suddenly gone and his basketball shorts were replaced with tight spandex in its place. The bandages on his arms glowed the usual angelic white, then a large curved blade popped that extended all the way from his elbows to his knuckles. 

Scarf also went through his sequence, his hoodie was replaced by a skintight suit. A kevlar vest was placed over it. His scarf slithered about his body then finally balled into his hand and transformed into a grenade launcher.

Once the sequence ended and the two were back in their normal clothing, Panty was basically on fire and Stocking seemed to be laying in a pool of blood that was spewing upwards like a fountain. 

The two were taken to their rooms to rest up so they wouldn't get killed by their hormones, the pair would explain their weapons in the morning. For now, though, they figured they would take a stroll through the city, see what's up in this loud ass city.

The two walked about, their smiles basically dazzled everyone from girls to animals. It seemed that Scarf only smiles every once in a while, but when it does it pierces the heart of everyone who had the extreme pleasure of seeing it. 

A scream that sounded like 700 voice cracking teenagers came from behind, the two turned and there he was, Brief was being chased by a bunch of meatheads while screaming his head off. And it looked like Panty and Stocking were back to normal. Bandage gave Scarf's scarf a tug and pointed at the twins "We should call them over!" he suggested, Scarf thought that sounded like a terrible idea. He was about to shove that thought off the table until Bandages suddenly started waving them over "Hey! Panty! Stocking! We're over here!" he called.

Scarf flinched, then scoffed and promptly turned on his heel and began to hastily walk away. He then felt someone grab hold of his scarf, then heard Bandage's "Tsk Tsk Tsk" He turned to his twin with an icy glare "Chillax Scarf" said his brother, laughing "No need to be so rude to our teammates" 

Before the sisters got to them, another scream came their way as the ginger boy ran towards them. Scarf turned to his brother and simply said: "We should help" 

Bandage gave him a look, then slowly burst into laughter "Yeah! Fuck it!" he said between his laughing, then got out his blades. Scarf simply pulled out a Stun Grenade launcher and shot it into the crowd of meatheads, it popped and they all held their ears in pain as the screeching noise pierced their eardrums. Bandage smiled and ran at them, swinging his blades and dropping their trousers which exposed their tighty whities to everyone to see.

Scarf chuckled a bit, then just as Brief was gonna blindly run past him he stopped the ginger and grabbed to his hood "Calm your ass kid" said Scarf "They're gone"

Brief looked up, then looked at the crowd of meatheads running off without pants "Woah...!" He exclaimed "T-thanks stranger!" Scarf chuckled and smiled under the fabric around his neck "Don't mention it, kid, whats er' name?" he asked

Brief twidled his fingers, swallowed then said nervously "I-im Briefers Rock, but people call be Briefs"

Bandage laughed as he walked towards them "Briefs? As in like underwear?" commented the blonde "And I thought Panty and Stocking were perverted names!" 

Scarf chuckled again and placed down the ginger "So kid, Can I call you Rock instead of Briefs?" he asked "I'm not really comfortable in calling someone an undergarment" Brief nodded enthusiastically, then paused and looked at Bandage "Wait, Did you say Panty and Stocking!? You know them!?" He exclaimed.

Bandage grinned and nodded "Yeah, we started living with em' today," He said, then seemed to remember something "Oh, How rude of me! The names Bandage" He said, then looked at Scarf

Brief looked at Scarf and waited for his name, He sighed and averted his gaze "I'm Scarf, please to meet you" He said, then regained eye contact "So Rock, why were those big dudes running after you?" asked Scarf, Brief flinched and looked down "W-well...They were after me because I'm part of the Geek Class, the bottom of the social Hierarchy in my school" he said

Scarf turned to Bandage "Social Hierarchy?" he asked

Bandage grinned and nodded "You see Scarf, school's these days have a Social Hierarchy, which is a ranking system made by the students themselves to decide their Queen to their peon slaves," He said "And this poor fella is at the bottom of the barrel, so he is basically below a commoner"

Scarf turned to Bandage with a look of anger and outrage "Such bullshit! What school is this? I'm gonna go enroll and kick some ass" he growled quietly, Bandage burst into a fit of laughter and placed an arm on his shoulder "Damn Scarf! You've had some crazy idea's but I think this is the best one yet!" he wheezed, then laughed some more

After Bandage calmed down he wiped a tear and nodded "Yeah, That seems like a great idea!" He said, "Let's go topple their Social Hierarchy!"

**Author's Note:**

> fucking end me
> 
> I couldn't write the chapters since every time I would have it NEARLY done, my computer would either crash or the site would randomly close.
> 
> So I'm putting The Reaper on hold for a while until I can figure out a way to safely write it, sorry!
> 
> So instead, enjoy this Panty & Stocking fanfic!
> 
> See you on the flip side!


End file.
